Back to the Library
by nycgurl4eva
Summary: Clara and the Doctor return to the library where River was saved and the Doctor needs to make an important choice


"Okay, Clara, time for you and me to go to the future." Eleven said rubbing his hands together and starting the TARDIS. Clara gazed in wonderment around her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make us soufles for the road?"

"No its quite alright, I'm really not hungry." The Doctor said sourly.

**TARDIS whooshes**

Clara peaks her head out of the TARDIS. "Woah, it's a massive library, except it's awfully quiet." She said.

"Let me see. Wow, here again! Seriously?" The Doctor said bewildered.

"Why, have you been here before Doctor?" Clara said picking up her skirts.

"Yeah, I have. Let's go on then. Come along…Clara." He said a bit sadly. They walked out into the library together taking in everything. The doctor started muttering to himself, collecting his thoughts about this place.

"Lets see came here with Donna, last time River saw me, first time I saw her, she knew my name she had my sonic. She knew my future, she was a professor, of architecture. Donna was saved, I got her back. River sacrificed herself, but I saved her, so she should still be in the computer."

"Doctor, what are these?" Clara said looking at a few spoonheads.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Clara, those are just computer interfaces, they're perfectly harmless. Wait a minute!" The Doctor walked over to the David Nolan spoon he'd encountered last time. "You, why are you doing that? Aiming a laser at her. You're supposed to be kind."

"We have a new master. Not the girl anymore. Now people are saved in Dr. Moon's mind. We are supposed to destroy." The spoon said robotically.

"I knew there was something suspicious about ole moony!" The Doctor said.

He walked over to Clara and said very quietly, his voice practically a whisper, "Clara, you cannot trust any of these spoonheads, do you understand me?"

She nodded quickly and whispered "What exactly are they?"

"That, is what I'm trying to find out." He answered.

The Doctor crossed the room and aimed his sonic at the old television. "All over the country, there have been reports of electrocution. Basically, when someone uses a certain wifi it causes such a virus in the computer that electricity comes from the computer and shocks the user, usually to death. It seems like it's something alien, we don't know any human who's capable of this." Said the reporter.

"Ah so Charming, you're using the wifi. How clever but also cowardly. You knew that I was coming and you knew that if you hid in the wifi its attatched to the saved bodies and you know that I would never kill River, my wife." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, that was the plan." The spoon said once again robotically.

"But Doctor, if we can't break the actual wifi connection, then how can we stop them? We can't let them keep killing innocent people." Clara pointed out.

"I know Clara, I know, just give me a minute I'm trying to form a plan."

The Doctor paced back and forth, despite his recent losses and always present guilt, he felt better then he had in days. He'd gotten a new bow tie, and another fez, and he'd had fish fingers dipped in custard for lunch. Now, what do about these electrecutions.

"Alright interface, let's say Clara and I just tell everyone to not use wifi, what happens then?"

"We will track them down and kill them. All of their computers have tracking devices stored." The interface answered.

"Lovely. Okay Clara come here I need your help." The Doctor said. Clara walked over to him.

"What's the plan doctor?"

"Well, you see, there are real live people who aren't quite alive, not quite dead, saved in the wifi. Some which are extremely important to me. However, there are also evil spoons murdering people, and I have to make a choice. I know if for a fact if I mess with the wifi people will stop being electrocuted but the saved people will die. I'm feeling conflicted though, my head or my heart, I can't decide. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well Doctor, it seems like more innocent people are dying with the spoonheads having power, and since the people who are saved aren't really living anyway…maybe you should save the strangers. It's for the greater good." Clara said and touched his arm.

"I suppose so. Why do you have to be so smart Oswin, so bloody smart?"

"Oswin? What?"

"Oh, never mind, that's just my pet name for you." He said embarrassed for the slip up.

"Oh, so we have pet names now?" she said coyly. "Anyways, I'm gonna call mum and dad, and tell them I'm okay, I'll be back soon. I know you'll make the right decision." Clara kissed him on the cheek and walked to the tardis to make the call.

He rubbed his hand on his cheek and smiled and paced the room. There must be a solution, there's gotta be one. He smiled as he thought of a plan and he couldn't wait to tell Clara.

She waltzed out of the tardis a few minutes later.

"So chin boy, got a plan?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." He said adjusting his bow tie. "Okay, so we still have to fix the wifi, we have no other choice."

"But your friend." Clara said, you're just gonna give up on her right?"

"Let me finish Clara" the Doctor said pointing at her. "Alright, so basically, what we need to first do is get all the spoonheads away from the wifi, then I can break the virus and lock River and her friends in better protection, or transfer them to another hard drive."

"Oh, River's her name. Unusual but pretty. Hey, speaking of water, don't you have friends named the Ponds?"

"Yeah, wait how did you know that?" he asked stepping away worriedly.

"I really don't know, sometimes I remember things that I don't remember learning, it's like there's two of me or something." Clara said her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, tell me if you remember me anything else, that's very important. And for now" he said staring her down, "You'll make for a great distraction. Just get them away from the spoons and I'll fix the wifi, GERONIMO" he said and was off.


End file.
